Noah Kemp
Austin Kemp is a character who appears in The Walking Dead: Haven. He is a member of the Kemp Family, alongside his father Ray, his brother Austin and sister Phoebe. Personality Noah is a quiet individual who keeps to himself - it can be observed that he attempts to avoid conversation with others by keeping out of their way or hiding behind his brother. When he is interacted with, he keeps his words short and appears distant - often taking a moment to process any information shared with him. Noah is indifferent to the zombies, thinking of them as wild animals due to them having been around his whole life. Despite this, he acknowledges that they are dangerous and pose a threat to his family, but leaves it up to his family to protect him. When told by Annie that his father and brother may die at some point, Noah nonchalantly accepts what the girl says, suggesting that he is well-adjusted to the current state of the world or is generally emotionally distant. Pre-Outbreak Noah was born two years before the Outbreak, raised by his survivalist ex-military father Ray and his unidentified mother. Post-Outbreak Noah grew up during the Outbreak, with little to no knowledge of life before the dead started walking. With his father being a doomsday prepper, it is likely the family hunkered down and Noah was sheltered during his early years. The Kemp family linked up with a larger group until Ray realised it was unsuitable to be around their new family. Noah escaped with his father and brother, Austin, but his sister, Phoebe, was left behind and captured by the enemy group. Safety in Numbers When Ray approaches the group, Karen asks for proof of his supplies before hearing him out, and Ray acknowledges he thought they might ask that. He looks over his shoulder and calls to Austin and Noah, who approach the group with a duffel bag. Noah hangs behind his brother until his father wins the other group over, then follows his family. The group arrives at a small house situated in the woods around sunset. Annie tries to break the ice with Noah to little avail. Inside the house, Karen notices Noah is missing. Ray explains the boy has probably run upstairs as he does not like strangers – then tells Austin to take Noah some food as he can handle the situation on his own. Noah is later seen in his room reading a comic. Annie enters, startling the boy, and asks him numerous questions about how he has survived. She shows a particular concern for Noah's relationship with his father which he brushes off and persists in his efforts to find out where his brother Austin is – displaying a strong attachment to the older Kemp brother. Noah explains he is not afraid of the zombies and has always seen them as wild animals, leading Annie to realise he was born shortly before or during the outbreak. Annie asks if Noah has ever killed a walker, and the boy nonchalantly responds that his father and brother do it for him. Annie hands him a knife and tells him his father and brother might not always be around. Initially confused that she would give it to him when they do not know each other, Noah accepts what she has bestowed when she tells him she does not want to see another child die. Noah quickly returns to reading his comic as Annie leaves, pleased with herself. In the kitchen, Karen asks when Noah was born, and Ray tells her his youngest son was born in 2001 – making him only two during the initial outbreak of the zombie virus – and admits belief that he failed to raise the boy right. Karen tries to cheer him up by saying he's done better than others could and that Noah just seems a little shy, a compliment which Ray accepts wholeheartedly before asking what Karen got up to before the outbreak. When everyone gathers in the living room, Ray tells his sons to stick close but to retreat to the house if things turn sour – and to leave him behind if they absolutely have to. Austin says he'll look after Noah no matter what, and Ray has to ask Noah again to make sure he heard before the younger boy hums in agreement. Later, Karen, Finn and Noah wait in a treeline. Finn pushes Noah for information on Ray, but Noah insists that Phoebe is real. They are interrupted by Austin, who claims to have been doing something important (and also taking a toilet break due to nerves). Karen explains to him that Mal, Ray and Annie are scouting out the community allegedly holding Phoebe hostage. Relationships Appearances Volume 2: Pursuit of Happiness * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 Category:Kemp Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children